Blissful Concert
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Buffy's birthday curse is broken when she runs into Angel and Kate at a concert in Los Angeles.
1. Memories Of Us

**Summary:** Buffy's birthday curse is broken when she and Riley run into Kate and Angel at a Backstreet Boys' concert in Los Angeles.

**Angel's Timeline:** After 'I Will Remember You', before 'Sanctuary'.

**Buffy's Timeline:** After 'Pangs', before 'The Yoko Factor'.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama.

**Lyrics:** Backstreet Boys' 'I Need You Tonight' and 'Drowning', and Sarah MacLachlan's 'Angel'.

**Disclaimer:** Yet another post-'I Will Remember You'-baby fic and I still don't own Buffy or Angel.

**Author's Notes:** In bold characters are speaking; the lyrics are in italics, and the flashback is underlined.

**Blissful Concert **

**Chapter One – Memories Of Us **

In the living room, Joyce smiled a little, while Dawn stuck out her tongue. Her mother adored Riley. She was much more a fan of Angel. Angel of mysterious looks and the unreadable eyes, Angel of big sacrifices because of his love for her sister. Dawn would never tell how she found Angel crying outside the limits of Sunnydale, she would never tell how he opened his heart to her and made a lifetime keeper of a secret…

* * *

Riley Marcus Finn, born and raised in Iowa and a proud soldier of a governmental program called 'The Initiative', stealthily walked in the feminine bedroom. His girlfriend, who would be nineteen in a week, was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the oak tree standing in front of the house, apparently deep in thought. Her hair shone under the moonlight and she whispered something the wind carried away, into the night.

Knowing how she hated when anyone approached her from behind when she was distracted with something else, he slammed the door closed to announce his presence. Her head whipped around and stared at him, slightly confused for a minute, like she didn't know who he was. A flicker of something – disappointment, perhaps? – sparkled in her eyes, but it was gone before he could recognize the feeling in it. She smiled brightly.

**"Riley!"** She greeted him with a feather-light kiss. **"What do you want? You called earlier and said you had something to give me. What is it?"** She asked, curious. Riley grinned, boyishly, and held out two pieces of paper to her. She took them, looked down and read them. **"Oh, God!"** Buffy breathed surprised. **"These are tickets to a Backstreet Boys' concert"**, her eyes met his briefly. He grinned wider.

**"Yes, they are". **

She looked back down at the tickets, staring at the city where she would need to travel if she really wanted to see the concert.

**"In Los Angeles"**, she whispered.

**"Yes. I heard your mother complaining to Dawn you don't go visit your father since thanksgiving, and I know it's a little early, but I'd really like to meet him, baby. He could take us in. He's a bachelor, isn't he?" **

Buffy wasn't listening to Riley's rant.

Los Angeles.

The city of angels.

The city of her Angel.

God help her.

* * *

Kate Antoinette Lockley, police officer currently working for the Los Angeles Police District – LAPD, walked in her boyfriend-wannabe's office. His friend and secretary, former May queen and former cheerleader Cordelia Marie Chase, was carefully filing her nails. At the sound of heels clicking against the floor, Cordelia looked up with a graciously fake smile, which faded the moment she saw it wasn't a client, but Kate.

**"It's you"**, she said icily.

**"It's me"**, Kate said as coolly. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Cordelia and Kate hated each other passionately. The policewoman thought the brunette was a spoiled little girl. And Cordelia, who knew with whom Angel's heart really was and had watched first hand how deep that love ran, considered Kate a nosy bitch, always wanting to know who was the blonde girl Angel brooded after.

But, for Angel's sake, they tried to act civilized around each other.

**"Angel's inside"**, Cordelia went back to her nails.

**"We're going to the Backstreet Boys' concert next week. The first performance"**, Kate said victoriously.

**"Gee, teenage much?"** Cordelia muttered. Her head suddenly snapped up, her face very pale, and she got up and ran to Angel's room. **"Do** **not** **come near this door, do you hear me?"** The brunette warned seriously, slamming the door behind her. Kate was left open-mouthed, staring indignantly at the closed door.

Cordelia turned around her Manolo Blatnihks' heels to stare at her boss, who was brooding because, of course, of Buffy.

**"What now, Cordelia?"** Angel asked, his voice sounding tired even to Cordelia's ears. She sat on the chair across to him.

**"You're** **not** **taking Kate to the Backstreet Boys' concert next week"**, she more demanded than said.

**"Why not?" **

**"Besides the fact that she'll look quite pathetic between the crowds of thirteen-years-olds, Buffy will be there"**, she said, in usual Cordelia-fashion – tactlessly. Angel would pale, had he the ability of doing so, **"with her new boy-toy. You plus Buffy means brooding you. And I so don't wanna deal with more of your broodage than I already do". **

That said, Cordelia walked out of the room and locked the door behind her. Kate, who was bored flipping through Cordelia's shiny new issue of 'Cosmo', got up.

**"Is he free now?" **

**"No"**, Cordelia said coldly. **"He's brooding and will be for a long time. You better leave". **

And that Kate did, absolutely furious.

**"Fine!" **She yelled. **"But, if he thinks he's not taking me to the concert next week, he might as well forget it, because he's going with me!" **

* * *

_**One week later… **_

At the sight of the arena crowded with excited teenagers, Buffy relaxed. There were too many people around, too much noise for Angel's taste. She skillfully ignored the tug of disappointment she felt at the thought of not seeing Angel's beautiful face and hearing his smooth voice.

A pretty blonde, around her thirties, looking awkward between the teenagers and young women, took the second seat after Buffy's, leaving the one between them empty. She placed her crocodile's leather purse on the chair and smiled politely at the slayer, who smiled back. Riley was off somewhere buying Buffy a bottle of water.

Suddenly, the warm tingle that never failed to warn Buffy of Angel's nearness hit the slayer with full force. It was so intense that her head spun and she felt dizzy.

Riley approached her the same moment that the blonde smiled to a man whose face Buffy would recognize even if she lost her mind.

Angel's chocolate brown eyes met Buffy's hazel ones and the world stopped for a moment.

Angel knew he would regret leaving it to Kate to choose their seats, but, being the eighteenth-century-born-and-raised in catholic Ireland, he had to let her pick. And, boy, did he regret it, when his chocolate brown eyes met Buffy's startled and unexpectedly pained hazel ones. She looked more beautiful than ever, and he drank in her sight, knowing he would never see her again for quite a long time.

Of course, leave it to timing-lacking Kate to ruin the moment of Buffy and Angel's first eye-lock after over two months.

**"Baby, are you okay?"** She asked the same moment Riley shook his head dangerously too close to Buffy's face.

**"Earth to Buffy!"** He called. Riley and Kate looked at each other and then hugged.

**"Katie!" **

**"Ri!" **

**"Kate, this is…" **

**"Buffy"**, Angel whispered.

**"Angel"**, the blonde whispered back. Riley and Kate looked at each other and then at them. The music started to echo in the air that very moment, saving the former lovers from embarrassing questions.

The first notes of 'I Need You Tonight' rang as the crowd cheered hysterically. Kate clapped happily and Riley wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder as she started humming along with the piano's notes.

As Riley and Kate looked more like a couple than Riley with Buffy and Angel with Kate, the vampire cautiously took his seat next to the woman he sacrificed everything for.

**"He showed no hurt feelings at the mention of my name"**, he whispered. **"You never told him about… us?" **

**"No"**, Buffy whispered, as she dared to stay a little bit closer to the man she was capable of dying for. **"Talking with anyone, but with those who have watched us all along, about you…"** She stopped for a moment, hesitating. **"It would mean that everything we lived together meant nothing to me. Like they're memories I don't cherish. Memories I don't treasure"**, she looked at him for a long time. **"Memories I don't love. It would mean that part, that chapter of my life was over". **

_Open up your heart to me_

_And say what's on your mind_

_I know that we have been through so much pain_

_But I still need you in my life_

_This is time _

**"Baby… Buffy"** Angel corrected his slip a little too late, leaving both him and her surprised at how easily the endearment still left his lips. **"That part, that chapter of your life, as you say, is over"**, he hung his head sadly.** "We are over". **

**"No, we're not. We're never over, Angel, and you know it"**, her hand brushed slightly the healed flesh of her neck, where his mark was. **"Angel… I'm carrying a baby". **

Angel felt his heart breaking in a billion pieces.

_And I need you tonight_

_And I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I really need you tonight. _

**"Congratulations"**, Angel barely managed to choke out without roaring his despair out at her. **"Riley must be very happy". **

Buffy widened her eyes.

**"Eeeewwww! No!"** She exclaimed. She took his hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen. The life pulsed inside it, strong, vibrating. **"He's not the father"**. At his questioning look, she said, **"I didn't have a test made. I know I'm pregnant… I feel it. You see, whenever you're around, no matter where I am, I tingle. And I've been tingling for nearly two months". **

Angel held his inexistent breath. It made sense, the tingle story. He tingled as well when she was around. But if the baby was two months then… God, could it be possible?

**"Baby, I must be insane or something, but… I'm almost a hundred percent sure we're gonna have a kid". **

_I figured out what to say to you (uh)_

_But sometimes the words_

_They come out so wrong (yes, they do)_

_And I know, with time, that_

_You will understand_

_That what we have is alright_

_This is time _

**"Buffy, it's not possible"**, Angel lied – he knew there was a slight chance that the baby was his. It was slight, but it was a chance nonetheless. **"We're not… intimate…"** He would have blushed, had he the ability. She did blush, **"since two years ago today". **

**"I know"**, she whispered. **"I know. But, Angel, both my heart and my instincts can't be wrong. Over the years I learnt to trust them. And both my heart, and my instincts, tell me this baby is yours"**, she looked at him. Their whispered conversation still was under the boys singing Buffy and Angel's favorite tune, 'I Need You Tonight'. **"Probably this is the Powers' way to say we're really meant to be". **

**"God"**, Angel's resolution was wavering. Suddenly, Buffy groaned and leaned into his embrace.

Memories, the erased memories, were assaulting her.

_All those endless times we tried to make it_

_Last forever and more_

_And baby I know I need_

_Oh, yeah_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I really need you _

Mature plan. 

"We stay in touch, just not…" "…Literally". 

A kiss. 

Love on the table. 

The perfect yum. 

Licking ice-cream of Angel's strong, warm chest. 

"A normal girl sleeping between the arms of her normal boyfriend". 

I'll never forget… 

"Pleasantly numb" 

"It's over, and we're together" 

I'll never forget… 

"Only sooner in her case" 

I'll never forget… 

"More than ever I know how much I love you" 

I'll never forget… 

"A minute? No, there's not enough time!" 

I'll never forget 

"How am I supposed to go with my life knowing what we had? What we could've had?" 

"No one will know but me". 

A kiss. 

Despair. 

Tears. 

"Oh, God, there's not enough time!" 

"Please, baby, please…" 

I'll never forget! 

Buffy was crying when she opened her eyes.

**"Oh, Angel"**, she breathed. **"How could you bear those memories?" **

His eyes tore up immediately.

_I need you, I need you baby_

_It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this_

_No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or if it's right_

_I really need you tonight _

They were cuddled together. Forced by Buffy, who wanted to know every little detail of that day, Angel had told her their perfect day, crying, and Buffy had cried with him, as her own memories became clearer and clearer.

**"I was right"**, she said in a low voice, happily. **"You and I are finally having a baby". **

**"Yeah"**, his hand came to rest against her abdomen. **"Wow"**, he whispered. **"A baby. Our baby, beloved". **

Her hand came to rest over his.

**"Our second chance". **

He smiled and she smiled back; then they heard both Kate and Riley calling them. Buffy sighed.

**"We've gotta go"**, she said as they got up. **"As you know, break up is not the most fun thing to do". **

**"Hey"**, he pulled her flesh against his, **"everything'll end up fine. We'll be together". **

They kissed quickly.

_I can't imagine a life_

_Without your love_

_And even forever don't seem like long enough _

**"ANGEL!"** Kate exclaimed, relief dripping clearly from her voice. **"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"** She threw herself at him and Angel held her awkwardly, feeling Buffy's eyes burning holes at his back. Kate felt like someone was shooting daggers at her and looked around.

Buffy smiled angelically at her.

**"Hum, yeah, Kate, can we go? I have something to talk to you". **

**"Sure!"** The police officer said. She turned to look at Riley. **"Goodbye, Riley. Call me, okay? Bye, Buffy. It was nice to meet you". **

**"Bye, Katie. Send Becca my love"**, Riley said. Buffy solemnly ignored Kate and focused all her attentions at Angel. Her eyes shone with unspoken love.

**"Tell Cordelia I'll stop by your office later, okay?" **

**"We… She'll be waiting for you"**, he said with a nod, signaling he had understood the message between the lines. Then he turned around and walked away, while Riley and Buffy watched him and Kate go. This time, however, her heart was singing with joy, knowing they'd be together soon and had earned their final happiness.

**"That Angel guy is very impolite"**, Riley said. **"He's your friend and didn't say goodbye". **

**"He never does"**, Buffy whispered.

As Angel drove his Plymouth between the streets of Los Angeles to drop her at her apartment, Kate sensed there was something he wanted to tell her. And her sixth sense warned her she wouldn't like it.

**"Are you alright, Angel?" **

**"Yes"**, he nodded, not looking at her. **"It was the crowd, and all those girls yelling and crying. It made me jittery". **

**"You said you needed to talk to me"**, Kate recalled. Angel's lips were a thin line on his handsome face. **"You can tell me anything, Angel"**, she said softly.

**"Can I?" **

**"Yes you can"**, she assured.

**"Okay"**, he sighed. **"I don't think we can be anything beyond friends". **

Kate fell from cloud nine.

**"I care for you"**, he hurried to add, **"but I don't love you. I gave my heart away four years ago and never tried to retrieve it back". **

**"That's okay, Angel"**, Kate whispered hiding perfectly her pain.

Meanwhile, decided to spend her night and subsequent day with Angel, Buffy had made Riley drive her to her father's home, where she picked her duffel bag up and told Hank she would spend the night with her friend Cordelia, and then to the address written on the card Angel had slipped in her pocket before they said goodbye. Now, the rented car was parked in front of the huge building for quite a long time.

**"It's late, and your friend is probably waiting"**, Riley said and leaned for a kiss. Buffy ducked it, thanks to quick reflexes. **"What's wrong?"** The commando asked confused.

**"Riley, I can't do this". **

**"What? Kiss me?" **

**"I can't do the whole thing. I can't be with you when… I just can't". **

**"Why not?" **

She took a deep breath. Why did he have to be in love with her?

**"Angel and I are in love. And we're having a baby. We were a couple until last year and we're gonna try again". **

**"Angel? Kate's boyfriend?"** Riley asked astonished.

**"He never was her boyfriend, at least not for him"**, she corrected him, as she got out of the car, duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. **"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Riley". **

**"Honey I'm home!"** Buffy yelled laughingly as she walked in the Hyperion hall. Angel looked up from his book with a smile. Buffy smiled back and threw her bag on the floor. **"It's done. We're once again Buffy-and-Angel"**, she said happily as she snuggled next to her love. **"Now we tell the baby-news and the reunion-news to mom and to the gang". **

Angel simply side-looked at her and she kissed his shoulder.

**"I know! I hate this as much as you do! Maybe even more!" **

Angel sighed softly and kissed her neck. Buffy giggled, and then moaned delightfully when he licked her collarbone. Apparently they were all by themselves, because Cordelia was nowhere in sight, and Angel wouldn't be so tactile with her if the brunette was somewhere around.

In a second, his skilled hands were massaging the soft, silky skin of her inner thigh.

**"Angel… Oooh, this feels so good… But we can't…" **

Angel looked at her with a smirk.

**"We can"**, he said. **"You see, when they reversed…" **

**"Angel?" **

**"Hmmm?" **

**"Shut up!" **

**"That was nice…"** Buffy purred twelve hours later, after they were pleasantly numb from their long session of love. It was somewhere around ten in the morning. **"How was your curse altered?" **

**"I was a vampire with a soul and a clause, then human, then a vampire with a soul"**, he resumed simply. She smiled and stretched up to kiss him and probably begin… going for it again, when Cordelia pounded at the door and yelled:

**"Are you guys decent down there?" **

**"Give us a minute!"** Buffy screamed back, as she handed Angel his boxers and slipped his shirt and her panties on. **"Okay, now we're fine!" **

Cordelia opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, grinning slightly at the sight of her usually broody boss looking very satisfied and Buffy's shiny face and disgruntled hair.

**"There's someone on the phone for you, boss"**, she told Angel, then glanced at Buffy. **"It's Giles, Buffster. Apparently that fishy boy-toy of yours didn't tell them you're no longer with him and watcher-man called to check in with Angel". **

**"Behave, Cordy"**, Angel said, smiling. Cordelia was obviously pleased and happy with his and Buffy's reunion.

Why wouldn't she be! A happy Angel meant a working Angel, and an actively working Angel meant she got paid more often. And, if she got her paychecks every month regularly, by God she would deal with Buffy and Angel's constant PDA, even if it made her sick.

**"Thank you"**, Angel said. **"Tell Giles that Buffy and I have stuff to talk about"**, he wisely chose to ignore Cordelia's soft snort when he used the word 'talk', **"and we'll call him later". **

**"Fine. But, if you go to Sunnyhell, don't forget to let me know. You guys will need your own, personal cheerleading squad"**, the brunette said and left. Angel laughed and gave his full attention to the blonde goddess next to him.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here _


	2. Renewal Of Friendships

**Summary:** Buffy's birthday curse is broken when she and Riley run into Kate and Angel at a Backstreet Boys' concert in Los Angeles.

**Angel's Timeline:** After 'I Will Remember You', before 'Sanctuary'.

**Buffy's Timeline:** After 'Pangs', before 'The Yoko Factor'.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Yet another post-'I Will Remember You'-baby fic and I still don't own Buffy or Angel.

**Author's Notes:** Faith is awake. I really liked her before she spiraled down the darkness. I think she's cool and she and Buffy would be great friends, if Alan Finch hadn't showed up unexpectedly on the alley in 'Bad Girls'.

**Blissful Concert**

**Chapter Two – Renewal of Friendships**

As the Plymouth sped into the night, Angel smiled a little, surprised that how one year could change people. Buffy and Cordelia were chatting animatedly, in some kind of comfortable zone, something they never had in high school. That's because Buffy envied Cordelia for her normal, average life, and Cordelia envied Buffy for her slayer duties that made her special.

And there were, of course, the times where Cordelia tried to flirt with him, Angel, before he and Buffy went on strong.

The former May queen, who had her heart set at not letting anyone screw her friends' lives anymore, said:

**"Since the boss is gonna be a daddy soon, I wouldn't mind having a slayer around"**, she smiled at Buffy. **"You've been accepted to UCLA, haven't you, Buff?"** She asked.

**"I have"**, the blonde glanced at her boyfriend. **"Cordelia has a point, you know. No offense, Cordy, but the Hell Mouth isn't the best place for a woman to raise her baby"**, she glanced apologetically at the brunette, who shrugged it off.

**"None taken. You're right anyway"**, Cordelia replied. **"It won't be easy, especially if you consider that dear mama is the slayer and daddy dearest is Angelus. Back in LA, at least our enemies don't bother us unless we bother them first. And, please, you'll be a two-hour ride away"**, she rolled her eyes. **"It's not like you'll live in NY".**

**"Here we are"**, Angel spoke for the first time in a few hours, as he parked in front of Stevenson Hall. Buffy would spend the night there, and then go to her classes normally. After her morning in college, she had a free afternoon, being dismissed by Giles of her training, and would meet him at his new apartment – more accurately, their new base in Sunnydale. **"Baby, please, take care"**, he warned seriously. She opened her mouth. **"And don't worry with the slaying. I had someone to take it over"**, he told her. At her questioning gaze, he sighed. **"Faith is dying to play her role as a warrior for the good".**

**"Faith?"** Buffy gasped.** "I thought she still was in a coma".**

**"Key word here, Buff: was. She woke up one morning, just like that"**, Cordelia snapped her fingers, **"and decided to go after Angel. Not to get back at you by killing him, but to ask for help for her redemption. He took a few hours, but somehow managed to convince her to turn herself in. Kate released Faith in parole a few weeks ago"**. At Buffy's skeptical look, Cordelia sighed. **"Listen, she is okay now. Just think that Angel wouldn't risk you and miracle kid".**

**

* * *

"Willow, let go of me", Buffy grunted breathlessly. The witch had taken her into a bone-crushing embrace the moment the slayer had set foot on their dorm. Willow's strength surprised Buffy. The redhead released her from the hug with a faint blush coloring her cheeks.**

**"I'm sorry, Buffy. But I was so worried. First Riley called crying like a little girl yesterday and babbling something about you dumping him. Then Giles called and said you were spending the night at Angel's. So I thought that…"** she trailed off. Buffy smiled understandingly.

**"I'm happy, Wills. I'm not upset, or hurt, or mopey, or depressed. Angel and I are game again. Now, for good".**

**"How? When? What about the whole 'grr' potential?"**

**"Not an issue. Believe me"**, Buffy fell on her bed with a faint flush on her cheeksdreamy smile on her lips. **"You remember when I went for LA last Thanksgiving, after finding out Angel had been here behind my back?"**

**"Sure. You stayed for, like, two minutes".**

**"Wrong. I stayed for a day plus two minutes".**

**"What?"**

Buffy sat up on her bed in lotus position and proceeded to tell a confused Willow the tale of the Erased Day. By the time she was done, three hours later, the redhead was crying softly and so was she. Willow smiled gratefully at her when she grabbed a box of paper tissues and put it between them.

**"Buffy, this was great. Even for Angel's sacrifices' standards, this is something I never expected him to do. That was so overwhelming. But", she blew her nose, "those Powers-guys did their trick wrong. I mean… You and Angel did the happy and he's not Angelus".**

The phone rang and Buffy picked it up.

**"Hey"**, she said, knowing it was Angel.

**"Hey, beloved. Look, Faith's here and she claims she needs to patch up things with you"**, he spoke softly. She groaned. **"Please, baby. She needs this, it's important for her redemption".**

**"Fine"**, Buffy gave in. **"Only because I love you and you believe it'll work this time. Tell her I'll be there somewhere around noon. And get Cordelia to buy some groceries!"**

**"I will. Sweet dreams, my love".**

**"Night, Angel".**

* * *

_Buffy looked around herself. She recognized the place she stood at from her memories of the Erased Day – it was the Santa Monica Pier. The slayer looked down at herself and noticed she dressed a flowered summer dress and was shoeless. It was bright, sunny day, and she tried to focus on her baby's life force. None._

_She was starting to panic when Angel appeared with a baby on his arms. Seeing him under the sunlight, Buffy sucked in a sharp breath. He dressed baggy pants and a light blue t-shirt that showed off his worked out torso. Then, when she stopped drooling at him, she stared at the baby in his arms._

_It was a little boy, with Angel's thick, black hair, and green eyes. Angel smiled as Buffy carefully snatched the baby from his arms._

_**"This is Gabriel Angel O'Connell"**, Angel said as he slipped his arms around her waist. **"Gabriel, this is Elizabeth Anne O'Connell"**, he paused for a minute, with a smile. **"Your mommy".**_

_**"Oh, Angel, he's so cute!"** Buffy squealed, basking at the feeling of the baby's soft weight between her arms. Gabriel gurgled happily at her, putting his plump little hand on her lips. Buffy kissed it softly. Her eyes suddenly were full of fear. **"Is he supernatural of any kind?"**_

_**"Yes"**, Angel told her honestly. **"He will kill some demon called Sahjahn, but only when he's an adult. Until then, he'll be a normal child"**, he kissed her skull. **"Relax".**_

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she smiled, as she rested her hand over her flat belly.

At his bed, Angel smiled as well.

**"Gabriel Angel"**, they said in unison.

The dream put Buffy in a great mood. She made through her classes as usual, except for the fact that running into Riley and then into Parker gave her some morning sickness. So, when she arrived at Angel's stony mansion, she was ready to face, forgive and forget Faith's evil deeds from the previous year.

Her sister slayer sat on the couch, dressed in a pair of black, baggy denim pants and a light blue tank top. Her face had no make-up on, making Faith look younger than her nineteen years old.

Angel kissed Buffy's forehead, gently caressing her belly.

**"How are my beautiful fiancée and our adorable baby son going?"** He asked, and they shared a secret, intimate smile. Faith broke the moment before she lost her nerve.

**"Hum, okay, excuse me"**, she fidgeted anxiously. **"Hey, B. Angel told me the baby-news. Congrats".**

**"Thank you, Faith"**, Buffy said, touched by the sincerity inside Faith's eyes. **"I'm sorry I stabbed you back in May".**

Faith had tears in her eyes.

**"I should've seen it coming"**, she whispered. **"I betrayed your trust, switched sides and tried to kill Angel. I believe you told me that no one messes with your boyfriend, and I did that. Worse, I tried to kill you. You had every right to do what you did".**

**"No. I didn't. I should've opened up to you when you arrived, but I was too wrapped up on my and Angel's issues that I didn't".**

Buffy and her sister-slayer hugged. With his eyes brimming with tears, Angel grinned.

Three hours later, Faith and Angel were animatedly sparring under Buffy's watchful gaze when both Willow and Cordelia came in discussing in loud voices.

**"I've never had my heart se at getting Angel!"** Willow screamed.

**"That was a low blow, Willow"**, Cordelia said venomously. **"But then, it wasn't me who kissed another girl's boyfriend in front of her and my boyfriend!"**

**"Shut up!"** Buffy screamed furiously. The two young women obliged. **"Good, I can listen to my thoughts again. Now, what the hell is going on?"**

**"Cordelia says she is going to be your maid of honor when you get married"**, Willow explained. **"I said that's my job as your best friend. And what is she doing here?"** She pointed at Faith, frowning.

**"Here she comes, the flawless, righteous bitch!"** Cordelia muttered angered. Willow would reply, but wisely chose not to when Buffy glared warningly at her.

**"Faith will slay for me. After all, I'm going for LA"**, she recalled. **"As for the maid of honor, there won't be any, since we won't have a wedding ceremony, Angel being a vamp and all".**

Cordelia smirked then engrossed a perplexed Faith in a senseless conversation, her lack of disappointment at Buffy's words confirming Angel's suspicions that her desire of being maid of honor was only to upset Willow.

**"You'll leave us with Faith? Cheater, hooker, murdered Faith, who tried to kill both Angel and Xander?"** Willow screeched. Angel glanced worriedly at Faith, and apparently the brunette slayer had expected this. It didn't mean, however, that it didn't hurt. But, before Buffy or Angel could speak, Bitch Queen C was back in business.

**"Don't dare to accuse Faith of anything. It's the first time you see her since Graduation. She woke up and you had no idea of it. Because she knew she had made mistakes and went for us to help!"**

**"Cor…"** Angel warned.

**"She needs to listen!"** She barked. **"I bet she's not happy that you guys finally will have your happily-until-the-next-apocalypse. Because Angel's equal to Buffy's heartache, right, Willow? I bet you gave Buffy like, a week to heal her heart then it was, let's-find-Mr.-Right, didn't you, Willow? Guess what? Angel's him!"**

Unable to deny the truth in Cordelia's words, Willow left in a rush. Cordelia shook her head.

**"Pity. I had so much more to tell".**

**"I guess you blew her off"**, Angel warned her.

**"Cordelia is right"**, Faith told Buffy. **"I bet she has no idea about Angel Junior".**

**"She doesn't. What are you doing? Now, spar!"** Buffy demanded.

* * *

That same night, Buffy, Angel, Cordelia and Faith drove to the 1630 Revello Drive's house. The pregnant blonde slayer had called her mother and warned her that she was taking a few guests to dinner.

Angel was visibly tense. He would rather avert an apocalypse alone than have dinner with his mother-in-law-to-be. Angel hadn't mentioned, yet, the 'friendly' visit Joyce had paid him the prom morning to Buffy, and considered that the little Cordelia-Willow fiasco was enough for the day.

Knowing her fiancé was brooding Buffy took Angel's hand on hers and placed it over her belly, entwining their fingers. She smiled, and her sweet, confident grin was a balm to his troubled soul.

In front of the Revello Drive 1630 house, Buffy knocked, Angel's hand firmly clasped with hers, Faith and Cordelia silently standing behind them like a guard of honor. Joyce opened the door with a grin that faded away when she saw Angel.

**"What are you doing with him, honey?"** Mrs. Summers asked her daughter. Buffy stepped in her house, pulling Angel with her; looking worriedly at their hostess, Faith and Cordelia followed them.

**"Cordy, Faith and Angel are the guests I mentioned when I called earlier over the phone, mom"**, the blonde smiled innocently. **"Angel and I have some news".**

**"Can your news wait?"** Joyce replied. **"I invited Rupert, Xander and Willow over".**

**"Oh, joy"**, Cordelia mumbled. **"Queen C versus Witchy Girl, round two"** she added, making Buffy giggle and Faith laugh. Angel, however, looked sick. Buffy noticed it.

**"Angel, honey, what's wrong?"** She asked nervously. He suddenly got up and ran outside, his fiancée hot on his heels. He stopped next to the familiar oak tree, and Buffy almost fainted as Angel threw up the pig blood he had drunk a little earlier. **"ANGEL!"** She yelled panicked, putting an arm around his waist. Angel leaned exhaustedly, heavily, against her.

**"I can't look at your mother, beloved. Not when I know what she really thinks of me"**, he said wearily, and proceeded to tell her every little thing from that fateful prom morning.

Almost half an hour later, Cordelia and Faith were green with worry, while Willow bluntly avoided staring at them, and Xander and Giles couldn't understand why the two brunettes were there, when a furious Slayer and her very concerned fiancé walked in. The brunette slayer and the former May queen sighed loudly in relief.

Joyce ran to her daughter, but Buffy glared at her, making her stop. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the slayer marched towards the gallery's owner and slapped her face, hard. Joyce's lip started to bleed. She staggered backwards, her hand touching the struck place.

**"Buffy!"** The watcher and the two scoobies said, shocked. Buffy ignored them (AN: My friend Nellie says someone doesn't know why he/she is hitting, but the attacked always knows why he/she is getting his/her ass kicked).

**"I HATE YOU!"** The blonde yelled. **"You sent my Angel away. How can you think you can control my life like that? You're such a heartless, selfish bitch!"**

**"Buffy, don't say that!"** Willow said. Xander nodded supportively. Buffy glared at them.

**"And who says that? My 'friends'?"** She hissed venomously. **"Willow, you wanted me to forget the man of my life and move on to Mr. Right. But do as I say, not as I do, isn't it, Wills? Because, of course, you can mope over Oz for as long as you feel like it!"**

The redhead witch looked down unhappily.

**"Buffy, what's wrong with you?"** Xander asked her, and then turned to Angel. **"What the hell are you doing here, Dead Boy? What did you tell her? What lie is it this time?"**

**"DON'T!"** Buffy screamed. **"Don't dare to accuse Angel of telling me the truth! And how dare you say about lies? I was told by you to 'kick his ass'. Willow's words, weren't they, Xander? But they were a lie, weren't they? Because why would Willow tell me to kick Angelus' ass when she was trying to curse him again?" **She was unstoppable. Xander opened and closed his mouth, and then looked down guiltily.

Willow looked indignantly at her childhood friend.

**"But that lie wasn't enough, was it? You had to blame Angel when he drank from me last year. You and Giles!"** She exclaimed. The watcher paled slightly. **"But guess what?"** She said uncovering her scar. **"Do you see this? This is Angel's mark. I forced him to drink my blood. I wanted him to. Even worse, at that point of my life I wanted him to turn me!"**

**"Beloved, calm down. Remember, the baby…"** Angel said warningly. She took a deep breath.

**"Baby?"** Joyce and Giles asked. Buffy's stony eyes softened a little.

**"Yes, baby. My baby. Angel's baby. The baby you won't get to know – Willow because she doesn't care about my happiness, Xander because he is a lying son of a bitch and you, mom"** the last word was spit out like it was poisoned, **"because, if it were for you, this baby would never have happened".**

The blonde slayer's mother looked at her daughter like she was a mad woman.

**"But… But…"** She stuttered.

**"DEADBOY CAN'T HAVE BABIES!"** Xander cried.

**"He can't now, but we're having a little boy"**, Buffy announced. Cordelia and Faith exchanged a grin, having been told of their shared dream of Gabriel. **"Oh, and we're having a wedding".**

**"Wedding!"** Joyce and Willow squeaked.

**"I thought you said you wouldn't have one because of Angel's condition"**, Willow whispered. Buffy looked at her with hard eyes.

**"By then we weren't. But now we are. Faith is maid of honor and Cordy, bridesmaid".**

Meanwhile, Joyce just looked at her daughter. Her hand was tightly clasped with Angel's, who was giving Buffy everything Joyce believed he would never give. Her eyes glassy, she got up and surprised her fighting guests by hugging her vampire son-in-law-to-be.

**"I'm sorry"**, she whispered. **"I'm glad you managed to be together. You're giving her everything I wanted her to have. Would you give me the honor of watching your wedding?"**

**"Oh, mom!"** Buffy said, choked up; she looked at her fiancé, and he nodded nearly imperceptibly. **"We'd be delighted if you came to our wedding ceremony".**

**"We would, Mrs. Summers"**, Angel said. The older woman gave him a teary smile.

**"Call me Joyce".**

Buffy yawned and snuggled into Angel's embrace.

**"I'm exhausted"**, she told her fiancé. Angel glanced worriedly at her, and focused his instincts at his son's life-force. The calm heartbeat of the baby told him that, despite the wild night they were having, Gabriel was safe and soundly asleep.

**"Well, it was a long night"**, Faith said affectionately. **"You crazy kids go home. I'll patrol".**

**"Thanks"**, Angel told her with a grateful smile. She waved dismissively at him.

**"Don't comment on it"**, the brunette spoke softly.

**"I'll stop by tomorrow morning. We need to go baby-shopping"**, Joyce told her daughter excitedly and kissed her cheek. Buffy smiled, feeling her mother's enthusiasm fill her.

**"We do. Goodnight, mom". **She then looked at her former watcher and the two teenagers. **"I can't deal with you guys for the next days. It'll get me all worked up, and that will be not good for the baby".**

With that, Buffy and Angel left. The expectant parents went home with Cordelia, while Faith split from them and went for a sweep around the cemeteries.


End file.
